Action ou Vérité?
by Gaianee
Summary: "J'ai une idée ! "s'exclama-t-il, avec un sourire joyeux, les yeux brillants. Il ne rencontra en retour qu'un regard de braise lui promettant mille tourments. Sentant le danger, Yoh poursuivit à toute vitesse : "Jouons à Action ou Vérité !"


**Nom :** Action ou vérité ?

**Auteur :** Gaianee

**Disclaimer :** Shaman King n'est pas à moi. Dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir Hao pour moi toute seule…et Yoh aussi. Et Ren. Et Lyserg. Et tout le monde, allez.

**Note 1 :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me nomme Gaianee, mais pour avoir une présentation plus complète de moi, vous pouvez toujours allez sur mon profil (et vous constaterez que je suis une intaisable bavarde). Je suis nouvelle sur le fandom de Shaman King, même si j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de laisser des reviews par-ci, par-là. Ceci est mon premier écrit sur ce merveilleux manga qu'est Shaman King. C'est également le premier texte que je publie sur ce site depuis environ 3 ans... et oui, j'étais une ficeuse acharnée avant, mais j'ai un peu délaissé l'écriture au profit du dessin…mais je me suis décidée à revenir, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire !

De ce fait, je suis un peu rouillée au niveau de l'écriture, donc si jamais vous avez des remarques à me faire sur ce texte (positives comme négatives, tant que c'est argumenté), merci de me le faire savoir ! J'ai vraiment envie de m'améliorer. ToT

Pour parler un peu de cet étrange machin que je viens de pondre, il s'agit d'un délire que j'ai eu avec Kimunixchan en écoutant une parodie de l_a Tribu de Dana_ de Manau : La Tribu des Rastas. J'sais pas si vous connaissez. Allez sur youtube sinon, c'est fait pour ça. Enfin bref, avec Kimu, on s'est dit que ça ferait une bonne musique de thème pour Yoh, vu qu'il a toujours l'air à côté de ses pompes (et dans l'anime, c'est pire XD). Et elle m'a défié d'écrire ce texte. J'ai relevé le défi. J'espère que ça va plaire. Je flippe trop là.

**Note 2 :** Big dédicace à Kimunixchan, Rain on your back et Monkey S. Northern. J'vous n'aime fort.

* * *

**Action ou Vérité ?**

Yoh soupira. Accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, il fixait avec lassitude le ciel désespérément absent de tous nuages. Au travers de ses écouteurs, la musique de Bob résonnait à ses oreilles en paroles douces et apaisantes. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne parvint pas le plonger dans cet état de délicieuse torpeur dont il était si souvent accoutumé lorsqu'il paressait.

Il s'ennuyait.

Habituellement, il trouvait toujours de quoi se distraire. Comme par exemple, les nuages, dans le ciel, qu'il s'amusait à regarder passer en pensant distinguer la forme d'animaux en tout genre. Ou alors le vent, lorsqu'il venait caresser son visage et agiter ses cheveux sombres. Il parvenait même à rester assis sans ne rien faire d'autres qu'écouter de la musique. Bien souvent, ce genre d'activités se terminait en sieste, mais pour l'instant, le ciel était vide, le vent ne soufflait pas et la musique n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Mais cet état inhabituel s'expliquait certainement par la présence de Hao qui lisait tranquillement à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

Oui, Hao.

Le premier Asakura, le Parjure, le Détenteur du Spirit of Fire, le Shaman Millénaire, l'Omnyôji Absolu…autant d'adjectifs pour désigner le meilleur prétendant au titre de Shaman King, mais également le frère jumeau de Yoh.

Depuis que son repère avait été détruit par les X-Laws, Hao avait décidé de venir habiter quelques temps chez son frère, sans se soucier de son avis ni de celui des autres. Depuis, l'ambiance dans l'auberge n'était pas franchement géniale –ce qui n'était pas étonnant- mais Yoh parvenait à s'y accoutumer. Or, cela n'était pas spécialement le cas pour ses amis qui voyaient d'un très mauvais oeil cette cohabitation forcée avec leur pire ennemi.

Hao, par contre, semblait parfaitement à son aise, et l'hostilité, ajouté à la crainte, qui émanaient des résidents de l'auberge à son encontre ne semblait nullement l'affecter.

Absorbé par son ouvrage, il ne sembla pas non plus remarquer l'attention que lui portait son cadet. Celui-ci avait éteint son walkman et ramené son casque derrière ses oreilles pour pouvoir mieux se concentrer sur le titre du livre que tenait Hao :

_Le Prince_ de Machiavel.

Cela ne lui disait rien du tout.

Cependant, son jumeau avait l'air absorbé par ce qu'il lisait. Yoh se demanda alors ce que l'ouvrage avait de si intéressant. De quoi est-ce que cela parlait ? Dans quel contexte ? Qui était Machiavel au juste ? Que faisait-il dans la vie (à moins qu'il ne soit mort) ? Est-ce que lire était le passe-temps favori de Hao ? Si oui, que lisait-il en général ? Appréciait-il les bandes dessinées ? Si oui, quel genre…

Un soupir agacé le ramena sur terre.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent soudainement ceux de Hao qui les avait relevés de son livre. Il fixait désormais Yoh avec un mélange d'amusement et d'irritation.

« C'était plus reposant lorsque tu écoutais ta musique. Tes pensées n'étaient pas aussi bruyantes. »

D'abord surpris par les paroles de son frère, Yoh se souvint, un peu tard, qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il esquissa un sourire penaud en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

Hao soupira.

« Tu t'ennuies si j'ai bien compris ?

-Euh oui…tu n'as pas une idée? S'enquit Yoh, en se rapprochant de son aîné.

- Pour toi, non. »

Et il se remit à lire, comme si de rien n'était.

Yoh demeura quelques instants ébahi, si bien que pendant quelques instants, on put entendre une mouche voler.

Puis d'un coup, une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée qui pourrait s'avérer fort amusante si son Hao y mettait un peu du sien.

Sans plus se laisser impressionner par l'attitude de son frère et ancêtre, le jeune garçon plaqua ses mains sur son livre, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« J'ai une idée ! » s'exclama-t-il, avec un sourire joyeux, les yeux brillants.

Il ne rencontra en retour qu'un regard de braise lui promettant mille tourments.

Sentant le danger, Yoh poursuivit à toute vitesse :

« Jouons à Action ou Vérité ! »

La flamme meurtrière dans le regard de son frère perdit légèrement en intensité, alors que ce dernier répétait prudemment avec une pointe de méfiance:

« Action ou…Vérité… »

Son jumeau hocha vigoureusement la tête sans cesser de sourire.

« Oui, tu connais le principe, non ? Tu as le choix entre une action ou une vérité. Si tu choisis action, tu dois accomplir une chose que je te demande et si tu choisis Vérité, tu devras répondre à une de mes questions sans mentir. »

Hao dévisagea son frère comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Puis, lentement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui soufflait, moqueur :

« Yoh, je constate que tu es toujours un enfant. »

Yoh haussa les sourcils, se rappelant que l'Omnyôji lui avait également dit cette phrase quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'ils prenaient un café ensemble. Mais le contexte n'était pas le même, et à cet instant précis, ces mots exprimaient clairement le refus du Shaman Millénaire de se prêter au jeu tout en se moquant de la candeur du jeune Asakura.

Ce dernier décida cependant de ne pas se laisser démonter. Ses yeux se plissèrent, et un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres. A cet instant précis, il ressemblait terriblement à son frère jumeau, alors qu'il lui lançait sur le même ton moqueur :

« Tu as peur, Hao ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, celui-ci parut surpris. Puis il répéta avec un sourire effrayant :

« Peur ? Ho, tu aimerais bien, non ?

-Si ça ne te fait pas peur, alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer ?

-Parce que je me suis déjà trouvé une occupation. Beaucoup plus intelligente, de surcroît.

-C'est une excuse parce que tu as peur que je te pose des questions embarrassantes.

-Tes questions ne me font pas peur, Yoh. Ce jeu est simplement trop _petit_ pour moi. Va donc y jouer avec des enfants de ton âge.

-Techniquement, tu _as_ mon âge. »

Bien que Hao continuât d'afficher une attitude calme et nonchalante, la température dans la pièce sembla monter de plusieurs degrés, témoignant d'un danger éminent. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête et en général, l'imprudent qui s'y osait terminait en casse-croûte pour le Spirit of Fire. Et Yoh, tout frère qu'il était, risquait de ne pas faire exception à la règle s'il continuait d'insister.

Les épaules du jeune Asakura s'affaissèrent alors qu'il déclarait dans un soupir:

« Hao, je constate que tu es toujours un enfant. »

Le regard de braise devint alors regard de feu.

« Ha ouais ? »

Seul un sourire candide lui répondit.

« Très bien. »

Hao ferma son livre d'un geste sec avant de le déposer sur le côté. Yoh avait à présent toute son attention. Ravi, Yoh s'installa en tailleur face à lui, toute trace de malice ayant disparu de son visage.

« Allez, tu commences. Action ou vérité ?

-Action », répondit Hao sans hésitation.

Son frère prit un air pensif, réfléchissant à un gage. Hao suivait le cheminement de ses pensées et prit une expression blasée lorsqu'il découvrit l'idée sur laquelle Yoh s'était arrêté :

« Tu saurais allumer un feu sans tes pouvoirs ? »

Le jeune Asakura eut le droit à un regard lui signifiant « _tu te moques de moi j'espère?_ ». Ses sourcils se haussèrent quand il vit toutefois Hao sortir une boîte d'allumettes de sous son poncho. L'Omnyôji en craqua une d'un geste sec devant son frère et une flammèche apparut, petite mais bien réelle.

« Ca te suffit où tu préfères que j'allume un grand brasier ? »

Voyant dans le regard de son aîné ce qu'il sous-entendait, Yoh s'empressa de le calmer en lui disant que cela suffisait amplement. Hao souffla sur la flamme avec un léger sourire, les yeux mi-clos, et eut un petit rire face à la question silencieuse de son jumeau.

« Pourquoi je me promène avec un boîte d'allumettes sur moi ? C'est de la prévoyance, Otôto. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver… »

Yoh n'eut pas le temps de méditer sur ces mystérieuses paroles que déjà l'Omnyôji reprenait :

« Action ou vérité ?

-Euh…Vérité ! »

Pas qu'il était méfiant, mais Yoh ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque que Hao lui ordonne d'aller se suicider en allant embrasser une autre fille qu'Anna. L'Iron Maiden Jeanne, par exemple. Non seulement il se mettrait tous les X-Laws à dos (surtout Marco), mais également sa fiancée qui le lui ferait payer d'une manière très imaginative et douloureuse…

Il tressaillit à cette idée.

Un rire joyeux le sortit de ses pensées cauchemardesques, et il s'aperçut que Hao se moquait de lui :

« Ho oui, ça aurait pu être une excellente idée ! »

Le jeune Asakura grimaça. Heureusement qu'il avait pris Vérité, là au moins il ne risquait pas…

« Dis-moi, Yoh, Anna est-elle toujours vierge ? »

…grand-chose.

Un ange passa (non, je ne parle pas d'un X-Laws) durant lequel Yoh se contenta de fixer Hao, statufié. Puis d'un coup, il vira à l'écarlate et commença à bafouiller, sous l'œil hilare de son frère :

« Qu-Quoi ? M-mais…C'EST QUOI CETTE QUESTION ?!

-Arrête de hurler, Yoh, tu vas alerter les autres » rétorqua le Shaman Millénaire en désignant la porte de la chambre du menton.

Yoh lança un regard angoissé vers ladite porte, craignant de voir débouler ses amis –ou pire encore, Anna- et de devoir leur expliquer la raison de ses cris.

« Puis de toute manière, j'ai ma réponse » poursuivit le Maître du Feu, sans se départir de son large sourire de prédateur.

Le jeune Asakura mit plusieurs minutes à se reprendre, encore sous le choc. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir proposé ce divertissement à son jumeau. Avec Hao, même les jeux les plus naïfs pouvaient devenir, d'un coup, beaucoup moins innocents…

Ignorant l'air goguenard de son aîné, Yoh se redressa, non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lancer un regard oblique à ce dernier.

« Action, fit Hao, avant même que Yoh n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-…je te défie de fumer un joint. » Lança ce dernier, du tac au tac.

Le sourire de Hao disparut et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Yoh se mordit les lèvres. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire!

Confus, Il voulut proposer autre chose.

Mais les mots ne sortirent jamais de sa bouche.

Parce qu'il venait tout simplement de changer d'avis. L'idée de voir Hao fumer un joint était trop attrayante pour qu'il l'abandonne. Même si cela risquait de déplaire à l'intéressé.

« Un joint ? répéta Hao, lentement.

-Un joint », confirma Yoh, en hochant la tête avec un large sourire.

L'Omnyôji détacha son regard de celui de son frère pour le promener à travers la pièce.

«Tu dissimules de la drogue dans ta chambre, si j'ai bien compris ?

-Euh…rien de bien méchant, hein.

-Non, juste quelques joints.

-Que je n'utilise pratiquement jamais.

-Simplement quand Anna n'est pas là.

-…

-S'il y avait un « bouton off » pour m'empêcher de lire dans les pensées, comme tu dis, il y aurait bien longtemps que j'aurais appuyé dessus, tu sais. »

Yoh eut un sourire crispé. Le fait que son frère puisse fouiller dans ses pensées était assez dérangeant. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

« Non, absolument rien… » murmura Hao, en le fixant d'un air narquois.

Yoh se racla la gorge. Il se leva ensuite pour se diriger vers l'un des tableaux qui décoraient sa chambre.

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais. »

Le jeune Asakura tourna la tête vers Hao qui, toujours assit, le regardait à présent sans sourire.

« Tu te défiles ? demanda-t-il, innocemment.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Yoh…le prévint le Shaman de Feu, d'un air menaçant.

-Ha, je comprends. Tu as peur des effets que ça pourrait te faire, vu que c'est la première fois, répliqua Yoh avec un sourire.

- Je suis bien au-dessus ça. Le self-control est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour supporter ce genre de substance.

-Et ben alors ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Yoh passa une main derrière le tableau accroché au mur, tâtonnant quelques instants avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il ramena sa main avec au creux de sa paume une cigarette qu'il montra à Hao.

Celui-ci arborait une moue légèrement écœurée, le nez et les yeux plissés.

« Rien qu'une bouffée, insista Yoh en revenant s'assoir près de lui, ça ne te fera rien. »

Il s'empara de la boîte d'allumettes que Hao avait laissées sur le sol et, le joint coincé entre ses lèvres serrées, se servit d'une pour allumer le petit rouleau de tabac haché.

Quand cela fut fait, le jeune Asakura laissa échapper un petit nuage de fumée et tendit la cigarette à son frère qui était resté étrangement silencieux.

« Juste une et après je ne te demande plus rien. »

Cela plus qu'autre chose convainquit le Shaman Millénaire d'accepter. Saisissant le rouleau de tabac au bout incandescent entre deux doigts, il l'approcha doucement de ses lèvres. Finalement, après une légère hésitation, il aspira une brusque bouffée de tabac.

Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si fort.

La fumée qui s'infiltra dans sa trachée le fit brusquement tousser, de telle sorte qu'il manqua d'en lâcher le joint.

Surpris, Yoh eut juste le temps de récupérer le précieux mégot avant qu'il ne tombe définitivement par terre. Voyant que la toux de son frère ne s'arrêtait pas, il hésita à lui donner des petites tapes dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre une respiration normale. Mais Hao se redressa d'un coup, s'éloignant de son jumeau pour, en définitive, se calmer quelques mètres plus loin.

« Mais c'est quoi cette saloperie ?! cracha l'Omnyôji, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Ca arrive souvent au départ, expliqua Yoh, très embêté par la réaction de son frère. Il suffisait de ne pas aspirer la fumée d'un coup et…

- Jette-moi cette horreur immédiatement ! », l'interrompit Hao, entre ses dents.

Yoh s'exécuta, décidant qu'il avait assez embêté son frère pour aujourd'hui. Pendant qu'il s'affairait à éteindre la cigarette et à remettre ce qui en restait dans sa cachette, il vit du coin de l'œil Hao se laisser glisser au sol, le dos contre le mur.

Ca, encore, ce n'était pas très alarmant.

Mais ce qui l'était peut-être plus, par contre, fut de l'entendre marmonner dans sa barbe, comme un enfant boudeur à qui on aurait fait subir une injustice.

Etonné, Yoh regarda son frère.

Celui-ci se tenait légèrement prostré, les yeux dans le vague, et semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion.

Yoh hésita. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées. Après tout, ce n'était pas possible de commencer à planer après seulement une bouffée de joint…si ?

« Comme c'est bizarre…les couleurs se sont diluées…plus pâle…Yoh, la fumée de ton truc a envahi la pièce ! »

Si.

Yoh dévisagea Hao avec des yeux de merlan frit, croyant qu'il se moquait de lui.

« Euh…

-Non…ce n'est pas ça. C'est le sol, il est devenu…vaporeux. Cette chose, cette fumée que j'ai ingéré… elle influence le monde dans lequel nous vivons c'est ... fascinant. Absolument fascinant. »

Le jeune Asakura eut alors la certitude qu'il venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Son angoisse augmenta quand il entendit trois coups frappés à sa porte.

«Yoh ? J'ai entendu des cris, tout va bien ? »

L'interpellé se pétrifia.

L'Iron Maiden Jeanne.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle voit Hao dans cet état. De un, parce que ça le gênerait, et de deux, parce que Hao n'apprécierait certainement pas d'être vu en position de faiblesse par son ennemie, aussi insignifiante soit-elle à ses yeux.

« Euh, oui, merci Jeanne-sama, mais tout va bien, héhé ! »Répondit-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

Il crut pendant quelques secondes qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Mais c'était sans compter Hao qui décida de se faire encore remarquer :

« Yoh, redonne-moi ce joint ! La solution est là ! » ordonna le Shaman en se redressant pour se rapprocher de son frère, l'air déterminé.

A cette distance, Yoh put clairement voir que les pupilles de son frère s'étaient dilatées, signe qu'il n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, révélant Jeanne vêtue d'une large robe noir et blanche lui donnant des allures de poupée. Ses yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent face à la scène qui s'offrit à elle : Hao avait saisi Yoh par le col de sa chemise, le secouant comme un prunier, tandis que Yoh, mortifié, tentait de se défaire de sa poigne.

Ni une, ni deux, Jeanne invoqua son esprit.

« Shamash !

-Non, attends Jeanne ! » S'écria Yoh en tendant la main vers elle.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa face à l'injonction du jeune homme, tandis qu'à ses côté apparaissait le dieu Babylonien qui lui servait de d'esprit gardien.

« Il…Hao n'est pas dans son état normal. C'est de ma faute. » expliqua rapidement l'adolescent, pendant que son frère dévisageait la pseudo Sainte d'un air mauvais.

Cette dernière eut l'air perplexe.

« Je ne comprends pas, fit-elle.

-Hao, lâche-moi s'il te plait, sinon je ne pourrais pas te donner le joint, voilà, merci », demanda Yoh à son frère qui s'exécuta sans toutefois quitter son air menaçant.

Le jeune Asakura se tourna vers la fillette, l'air penaud :

« J'ai…ne le dis pas à Anna mais…euh…Hao a inspiré un truc qui l'a rendu un peu bizarre. »

Face à l'incompréhension de la Sainte, il se résolut à préciser :

« Il a pris de la drogue.

-…ho. » eut Jeanne pour seule réaction, les yeux ronds.

Cependant, elle se reprit bien vite et déclara à l'adresse de Yoh, l'air grave :

« Je ne connais qu'une seule solution. »

Avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu lui demander une quelconque précision, Jeanne se dirigea vers le Shaman Millénaire. Sans que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle leva bien haut la main et lui administra une gifle magistrale qui aurait rendu Anna verte de jalousie. Hao s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la joue rougie.

La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers Yoh et lâcha, en rougissant d'un air coupable:

« J'ai toujours eu envie de lui faire ça… »

Yoh se contenta de hocher la tête sans rien dire, se disant que, décidément, il voyait trop de choses bizarres aujourd'hui. Peut-être que c'était lui qui était en train de planer, en fait?

Jeanne sentit soudainement qu'on lui agrippait le bras. Etouffant un cri, elle se retrouva face à un Hao furieux qui la regardait avec des flammes dans les yeux.

« Toi… »

Tournant brusquement la tête vers Yoh, il lui siffla avec colère :

« La prochaine fois que tu me proposes un jeu, je te tue. Si tu racontes cet épisode à qui que ce soit, je te tue. »

Yoh déglutit, et hocha frénétiquement la tête en tentant de se faire tout petit.

« Quant à toi… »

Hao reporta son attention sur Jeanne qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, serrant même son poignet à le lui broyer :

« Un mot de ce que tu viens de voir à ton blondinet où à n'importe qui d'autre, et je te garantis que tu ne resteras pas la _Vierge_ de Fer bien longtemps. »

La jeune fille pâlit.

La libérant brutalement, Hao se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas militaire. Juste avant de partir, il se retourna une dernière fois sur le seuil de la porte :

« Et soyez assurés que si vous me désobéissez, je le saurai. »

Et il s'en fut, laissant plantés là Yoh et Jeanne totalement hébétés.

Une chose était sûre : désormais, jamais plus ils ne regarderaient Hao de la même manière.


End file.
